


Their story, their book

by Celia25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Happy Ending, Heroes and Villains Universe (Once Upon a Time), Stuck in author's book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia25/pseuds/Celia25
Summary: What if Henry hadn't been able to free Robin and Regina from the author's book in Season 4? What if they had to live their lives stuck in a book? Read to find out if a happy ending for Robin and Regina would have been possible.Written for OQ Happy Ending Week 2018





	Their story, their book

She didn’t search for it.

She didn’t see it coming, either, until it was too late.

She missed all the signs about his intentions towards her, maybe because she had lived on her own and on the run for years; or, perhaps because she couldn’t settle down; or, it was that it had been so long since she had some contact with another human being.

Since she became _The Bandit_ , her life had been the same: no company, no friends, no family, changing hiding places so that the Queen and her guards wouldn’t catch her, unable to trust people and making each day’s goal to survive. Her head had a price, and the Queen had been going after her for years now, sometimes getting awfully close.

She had admitted to herself, at first, that it had been only for the company, for the need to talk to someone different than her faithful equine friend, for the desire to laugh, for the urge to be with another human being. Then, she thought that it was that she enjoyed his company, but when she noticed she couldn’t stop thinking about him, she realized it was something more.

Their first encounter was just by chance. He saved her life when the Queen and her guards caught her, and it was such a blessing when he appeared from nowhere just in time to save her ass. That time was the first one in what felt like centuries, where she relaxed and laughed …and allowed someone different than she took care of her wounded hand.

He introduced himself as soon as they were out of danger at the tavern. “Robin of Locksley at your service,” he said, and it was then when it clicked. This man was no other than Robin Hood, her competition, the one that had gotten ahead of her in some of the most important jobs she’d planned. And when she answered “the thief,” lifting one of her eyebrows and smiling, she knew that whatever this was, would be special just when she felt the intensity of his deep blue eyes and saw that perfect pair of dimples that appeared on his face along with his smile.

Just after she finished talking, she heard him say -in an accent that made her knees go weak- “… as we’re tossing labels around, aren’t you technically known as _the Bandit_?”

And well, yes, she had been known as _the Bandit_ for years, since she chose a life as an outlaw over one married to a man she didn’t love, a man that proposed to her with the purpose of finding a mother for his daughter, and that left her with no choice than to flee, after her refusal. So, yes, the Bandit had been the way out of a life she didn’t want, but at least a life of freedom.

She only answered “I prefer Regina” and just as those words left her mouth, she thought this was the first time in ages that she let someone knew her real name. For others, those few people she interacted in her life out of the system, she had no name.

“Well milady …hmmm …Regina, I’ve heard rumors about you and your beauty, and I’ve seen those drawings the Queen has put in the woods with your face in them, and, let me tell you, none of them make you justice at all …I …I didn’t imagine a bandit, a woman living in the woods, could be so beautiful ….so strong, yet so feminine and regal”.

She blushed slightly at his remarks and thought how good it felt hearing her name. It had been a long time since a man had looked at her, really looked, and for someone that for years had to go unnoticed, it felt good …very good.

“Maybe it’s because I wasn’t always a bandit” answered Regina still blushing.

“Well, I guess you were born to be a queen, milady. That, I can see” he added.

She wasn’t sure how much time she spent in his company that day. She only remembered feeling in the clouds the whole time. But that time wasn’t enough to prepare her for the disappointment that would happen later when she heard him say he would be leaving the business because he would be getting married and that a life on the run wasn’t the life he wanted for his wife and children. It took her some minutes to realize what he was implying and thanks to years of training lying and pretending to be someone she wasn’t, she could hide the heartbreak that revelation brought her.

And, as if things wouldn’t have been bad enough, she got a glimpse of his fiancée: a beautiful, feminine young woman, almost ethereal, with intense blue eyes, just like his, and silky red hair that fell in natural waves over her shoulders. So different than the half braid she usually wore to avoid her hair from falling in the middle of her face while on a _job_ or to prevent getting stuck with the branches when she fled. A woman any man would be dying to marry, who would be the perfect wife and mother, and not like her, one that most men would be afraid even to talk to: a bandit, an outlaw, someone that steals and lies for a living, and that wouldn’t hesitate even to kill to save her own life.

That night she cried until dawn. She cried for letting her walls down and because she got a little taste of what felt to have an illusion in which love could have been in the cards for her.

But, as soon as a new day came, and she went to the lake to wash away the sweat and bitterness of a night full of tears, she also washed away Robin’s memories from her mind and heart …or so she thought.

.............

Weeks passed by after that first encounter and they never crossed paths again. She never heard from him, his Merry Men or his wife. However not hearing from him didn’t mean she succeeded in taking him away from her head, heart and, desires. And, how could she? If the words that savior woman and the kid had said to her kept reverberating in her mind: _happy ending, true love, true love’s kiss_.

She found the teenage boy, first. Well, in fact, it was the other way around because it was the kid that found her, insisting he was her son in another land. And as if that wasn’t enough, he told her they all were characters in a book and that she needed to break the curse that kept them stuck in it, and the way to free them was no other than sharing a kiss with the man that had invaded her dreams lately. Oh, man! She thought she had heard strange stories before, but this one was by far the most absurd of all.

Still, she wouldn’t lie, the kid looked familiar and his way of speaking and the tone of his voice reminded her of herself but a son, that she would remember. She smiled when the kid told her he was her son because she knew that the life she had chosen left no free time to be courted or for relationships, and very little time to make a kid and least of all, to raise one. So, she couldn’t help to crack a smile, remembering the last time she had intimacy with someone …yes, she was a free spirit and living in a society where women were supposed to keep their virginity until marriage hadn’t stopped her to enjoy some of the perks of her freedom and having no family to judge her. She had enjoyed some company in her bed (well, kind of bed, being honest), but still a kid was out of the question. Next, the kid had explained that technically he was her adoptive son and that his other mother was some sort of savior that he needed to find. At that point, she had been clueless, and nothing had made sense.

Later, it had been the kid and this savior mad woman. Both, talking nonsense about happy endings, and that this Robin was her true love. They implied even that she should crash Robin’s wedding and open her heart to him, but she was no crazy woman. She was a thief, a bandit, a fugitive but she was not stupid and, definitely, not out of her mind.

She didn’t make any surprise appearance in any wedding and tried to put all those nonsense somewhere deep in her mind, so that she could continue with her life. Still, she crossed paths from time to time with the kid and his mother. It seemed they were following her, but it began to bother her less, and at some point, she grew fond of the kid.

Therefore, when one night, two months after her first encounter with Robin, she saw him again, all those feelings she had tried to forget were relived again, and she found a new meaning in all those nonsense the kid and his savior mother had spoken to her for weeks.

...........

It was a beautiful full moon night. She was in the woods waiting for the perfect moment to break into the Queen’s castle. She had been watching her target for weeks, observing every movement of the guards and servants, every delivery of food, flowers or whatever, and she knew that soon would be the perfect time to enter the castle unnoticed.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice she immediately recognized “Milady, we should stop meeting like this.”

“No, this can’t be,” she answered as she turned around where the voice came.

She saw him approaching silently with extreme caution not to make any noise that would startle the guards or make their presence known.

“Do you think you’re the only one trying to earn your living, milady?” he said, and she could have sworn he was smirking, even though she couldn’t see his face clearly.

“I thought you had quit the business and that by now you’d have an honorable way to earn your living.”

“It would have been a mistake, Regina” and after hearing his words she wondered if he was talking about abandoning his job or about getting married. She remembered that the reason behind his retirement from a life as a thief was because he didn’t want his family, wife, and children to a live a life like this.

She shook her head as if trying to take away those thoughts but before she could say anything he continued talking “I was wrong, Regina. I am who I am: a thief. And quitting a lifestyle to please someone else wouldn’t have made me a better man.”

“So, I guess she understood what this is about and accepted you for who you are,” answered Regina intrigued by the philosophical chat.

“Well, I guess she accepted the man I am, but when the promise of a different and normal life faded away, she faded with it ….and ….with someone else,” said Robin lowering his voice and finishing talking almost in a whisper, just as if he didn’t want her to know how things turned out to be for him.

“Oh, Robin, I’m sorry,” answered Regina alternating her gaze between his intense blue eyes and the guards standing by the entrance, outside the castle …after all, she was on duty and couldn’t afford to get distracted by a man, a handsome one that she just found out was now single, but a man at the end.

“Don’t be. Sometimes things are just not meant to be, Regina. Sometimes it’s all about timing, and deep down I knew it wasn’t the time …nor the person for me.” He gazed into her brown eyes with such passion that she couldn’t help but feel goose bumps all over her body and thought immediately about needing to clear the air between them.

“Hmm, so, it seems we both had the same idea, huh?” said Regina as she continued watching the guards.

“Well, today I’m only just in a stakeout and taking some notes, but I see you are quite decided for the task.”

“I’ve been watching this castle for weeks by now ….hmm ….you know, human nature is so predictable, at the end of the day we all are just the same, human beings with the needs …. In five minutes that guard…” she pointed with one of her fingers towards a man standing by a lateral entrance that led to the servants’ wing of the castle “…will sneak into the castle and make his way to a servant’s room. I haven’t figured yet who’s the lucky girl, but I do know that he won’t leave for the next hour at least. And that other guard drinks way too much every night, and soon will pass out in those bushes so that no one sees him, and no replacement will come because he’s the one busy with the maid.”

He smiled as he figured out what her plan was “And I guess that’s how you’ll get inside the castle, but how will you leave? by the time you’ll exit the castle the entrance will be full of guards.”

“Not if no one notices I broke in,” answered Regina with the confidence of someone that has done the homework and had done it right because she knew there were no loose ends left.

“But the Queen’s chambers are well guarded, you’ll never sneak in there without someone noticing. There are even guards in the balcony,” Robin pointed out.

“That’s why I won’t be entering the Queen’s chambers. I am settling for less, but enough for me. Less risk, but still good money!”

She had known this job was an ambitious one, but also knew that she didn’t need to reach the Queen’s chambers for the royal jewels. It would be enough to get into the kitchen or banquet hall and grab some of those silver trays and fine dinnerware. She knew that the day before the Queen had thrown a party and she was well aware that still all the silver cutlery, plates and trays used there would yet to be stored so a few minutes should be enough to do the job and leave with her bag full of valuable stuff.

Those were some of the perks of working on her own. No plan that needed approval from her associates, and no need to choose an exuberant loot to share with her partners. It only needed to be enough for her. So she had decided that the royal jewels wouldn’t be the target that night.

“Oh!” was the only thing he said after hearing her plan.

“And you?” asked Regina still not taking her eyes from the guards “Are you breaking into the Queen’s chambers? Those jewels are worth the risk. Since the Queen’s mother died, before she was even the Queen, her father, the King, gave her the finest jewels for every birthday, Christmas or whatever opportunity he had. Surely, by now she has quite the collection, but I bet it would be difficult to sell them on the black market without drawing attention. That’s why I disregarded the Queen’s jewels from the beginning.”

“And you know this because …?” asked Robin intrigued by the details Regina just shared with him.

“That’s a story for another day” answered Regina trying not to be distracted by Robin’s presence, and because she didn’t want to share in that precise moment that part of her past.

“I guess you owe me a story, then …and maybe a drink.”

“I suppose I do,” answered Regina as she felt how her heartbeat sped up.

They continued chatting that night as Regina explained her reasoning behind her plan, surprising Robin when she said “But, I guess now you have a problem. If I go with my plan, there will be fuss in a day or two, as soon as they notice the missing stuff, and will double the guards and fire the ones that didn’t do their job right, so I guess it’d be more difficult to go with your plan whenever you are ready.”

“You’re right. I thought of that also. You see ...I’m not an amateur, and I guess a request for some professional courtesy is out of the question,” said Robin catching Regina’s attention upon what he was implying.

“Professional courtesy? As in maybe rescheduling my incursion to the castle? And exactly what would I be getting out of it?” asked Regina, curious from what Robin would say next.

“Well, maybe we both could break-in at the same time …in some weeks from now or earlier…We could take advantage of the time you already invested in observing the castle, and the information you’ve gathered …perhaps you don’t need to settle for less, and we could go for the jewels. You know, I already have a buyer for them …this is a job by request, not a random one. And I bet my men would not have any problem sharing the loot with one more people if this means we get some extra help… right now our team is a little shorthanded ….so, what do you say?”

“A partnership? I’m used working on my own, not having other people’s back.”

“Not a partnership. Just a collaboration in one job and that’d be it. And, you know, Regina, it’s good to know there is someone having your back, and that you’re not by yourself …there are times when it’s better to have others to rely on.”

“I guess I don’t have anything to lose, then”

“So it’s a deal, and I guess we’re off for the night. Shall we go get that drink then?” said Robin extending a hand towards Regina.

“Only the drink. We’ll leave the story for another time.”

That was the second time they had physical contact, the first time had been the day he saved her life from the Queen. It was a slight touch, as he helped her get down from where she’d been hiding all this time, but enough to make her want for more ….And she didn’t know then that he wished for exactly the same.

...........

Two weeks later Regina, Robin, and his men were sharing a generous amount of money.

Regina had been right. The Queen had acquired a significant collection over the years and the buyer of the jewels had paid even more than initially agreed after he set his eyes on a specific set of earrings and necklace that thanks to Regina’s negotiation skills and knowledge of the origin of those jewels, had completed a generous deal.

So, everyone was pleased with the outcome of that job, and the Merry Men were happy that Regina had been part of their team. She shared meaningful information that led to a successful job, contributed obtaining a better price for the jewels, climbed, jumped, run and rode just as any of them, but best of all she made their leader smile in a way they hadn’t seen him for a long time.

For Regina, those two weeks where, at his request, she stayed in his camp with her men ….and him, had been the best two weeks she’d had since as long as she can remember. Robin had suggested that it’d be better to be in the same place so that they can go over with their plan, train and check the weapons, and it actually had been reasonable. This arrangement made the planning of the job easier.

They spent those days training with Robin’s men and when it was possible, only the two of them hunting and patrolling the woods to check that the camp was still out of sight from the Queen’s guards or if they should break camp and move somewhere else. At night, they stayed late, sharing stories about their lives before they became outlaws, as they also shared the warmth of the bonfire and a well-deserved glass of wine.

They had gotten closer during that time, and it didn’t mean only emotionally, but also physically. It happened first when Robin insisted that Regina needed to improve her skills with the bow and arrow, and offered to train her, which brought wide smiles among his men.

For Regina, those lessons were torture ...and heaven. That was the first time he was physically that close to her, and each time he needed to teach her the correct posture he stood behind her, took her hand in his and whispered the instructions to her ear. And it took not that long for her to realize that she missed his touch and wanted desperately for their next lesson only to have him close.

Then, it had been slight touches, almost by accident. A brush over her arms, his hand on the lower part of her back, their hands accidentally bumping as they walked, some innocent touch with Robin’s _let me help you, milady_. Still, up to that moment, the signals Robin gave were not evident. But, there was one time in which she couldn’t blame an accident or an involuntary movement, and most of all it revealed Robin’s intentions, that, until then, were unknown to her.

It happened in Regina’s tent. It was the day before the theft of the royal jewels, and she had decided it’d be better to begin packing her stuff because she knew that soon she would be out of his camp ...and his life. She was bent over her bed, folding her clothes, when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned to look where the sound came and saw Robin standing by the entrance with a smile on his face. “Please, come in, Robin,” she said, and he walked slowly inside standing by a table in one of the sides of her tent. She continued in the same position, folding her clothes, waiting for him to begin talking …but he said no word.

She could tell he was staring at her, specifically at her ass. She could feel his gaze all over her ...and she was right. He couldn’t begin talking, because as soon as she turned around to continue folding her clothes, and he had her ass facing him, he forgot why he was there, and couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

Suddenly, she turned around and caught him in the act. “What the hell, Robin!” was the only thing she could say when she realized where he had been looking at. “Oh! … I ...I’m sorry … Regina, this is not what you are thinking,” exclaimed Robin blushing and trying to gaze anywhere but her.

“And, what I am thinking, Robin?” answered Regina. She could swear he panicked, so she immediately continued talking as she smiled hoping to change the mood “At least I can say you were enjoying the view”.

“How couldn’t I? …and, I’m sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable”.

“It’s not that, Robin. I …I get it. This camp is full of men, so I guess that to stare at the only woman is not that odd …but, it’s that ….hmm …it’s weird ...we should focus on the job,” said Regina looking directly at him, trying to sound as if she wasn’t bothered by him or by the fact that she was able to distract the famous Robin Hood with one of her physical attributes, one she’d thought had hidden from prying eyes.

He took some steps forward until he was inches apart from her. He took her hands in his, looked directly into her eyes, and said “Regina, It’s not that. Well, I’m not a blind man and you’re a very beautiful woman, and, well, sometimes I get distracted when you’re around. And …hmm …it’s not only about your beauty, or that we have no women here, it’s not that … it’s that I …hmm …I’m enjoying having you here these weeks more than I thought I would …and, well, this makes me think …”

Regina heard all those words in absolute surprise and noticed that Robin was nervous and had trouble gathering his thoughts, and that, along with the fact that she was aware that she had no control of what might happen next, made her feel even more nervous. For someone in her line of work, one of the worst scenarios was realizing she wasn’t the one in control and that there was an unpredictable situation. She had been caught off guard and needed to pull herself together.

What was he implying? It was clear that he found her attractive. She already knew that …but what was he about to say? The determination with which he approached her and the way he was looking at her, showed he wanted to share with her something deeper than a mere attraction. She needed to stop him, they could not risk the job by complicating things with distractions, conflicts, feelings or declarations of any type. Not right at that moment, at least. So, she interrupted him, avoiding him to continue “Robin, let’s not be distracted. Please, not now, that’s a risk we can’t afford tomorrow”.

After hearing Regina’s words, Robin looked away. Regina could tell he was not pleased for being interrupted when it seemed he was opening up.

“You’re right, but this conversation isn’t over, Regina,” answered Robin visibly affected by her words, turning around to walk away, but before exiting the tent he said “I apologize again, Regina.” With that he retired, leaving behind a very conflicted Regina.

.............

So, Regina and the Merry Men had done the job and had split the money obtained from selling the jewels among them. There was no excuse left for Regina to remain in Robin’s camp but still, she was conflicted about what she should do next.

After the incident in her tent, it was evident that Robin was attracted to her and that he might be interested in something more than just business. She was afraid that this attraction would only be that, a physical attraction that soon would fade away affecting their friendship, but moreover, she didn’t want that whatever this was would distract them, and maybe lead to their capture.

This business was risky, furthermore when Robin and Regina had, both, a price on their heads. One single detail out of place, one wrong word said to the wrong person, and that would be it. The Queen would catch, imprison and execute them.

So, after a sleepless night and hours of deliberation, Regina had thought that leaving Robin’s camp would be for the best. Her part from stealing the Queen’s jewels had been more than what she thought when she first agreed to join Robin and his men, and finally, she could be paying for free passage to another kingdom, leaving behind a life on the run …and a man that she wouldn’t let open his heart to her.

“So, I guess that’s it,” said Regina with a sad smile knowing their time was over and that maybe she would never have the chance to see him again.

“I guess it is …well, that is if you don’t want to stay with us. You’re welcome here …actually, more than welcome,” answered Robin approaching slowly towards her.

“I …I don’t know Robin. I have enjoyed these last weeks and have felt safe here …you were right, you know. It was nice knowing I had people having my back out there. I almost didn’t remember that feeling. I will ever be grateful to you for reminding me of it,” said Regina trying not to look at him, because she knew it would be harder to say goodbye.

“Well, it has been a pleasure having you here these weeks, and as I said before, I have enjoyed this too much, Regina. I …I will miss your company, our walks in the woods, our chats at night …and, milady, you still owe me that story …and …hmm …a conversation we didn’t get to finish”.

 _Shit. Why did he have to bring this up?_ Thought Regina before she could answer with a very low, almost inaudible “I guess I do.” If Robin hadn’t been facing her only inches apart, definitely he would have missed her response.

But what Robin didn’t count on was what she said next.

“Robin, there’s nothing to talk. I’m grateful for letting me be here and for offering a partnership for this job, but I think we should not mess things up. Our jobs are risky and anything out of schedule can ruin them. Let things be as they are,” answered Regina determined to avoid any conversation that might reveal Robin’s feelings ….and her own.

Robin watched her walk away, and continued staring when she mounted her horse, maybe hoping that she would come back to him, but she just began riding towards the exit of the camp and continued until he lost sight of her in the distance.

She continued riding, not so fast, but not slow either, feeling a void in her chest. It felt as if she had left her heart in that camp and she was incomplete. Tears clouded her eyes and many feelings began to flow at once: sadness, heartbreak, longing, but mostly it was anger towards herself for not being able to open to a possibility of something new, and for the feelings that anything unplanned brought her: fear, uneasiness, anxiety and nervousness.

She was engulfed in her thoughts until she heard the sound of a horse approaching and someone calling her out.

“Regina! Wait!” she recognized that voice immediately.

She stopped her horse and dismounted quickly.

“Robin?” answered Regina trying to hide the tears in her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“You were right, Regina,” said Robin as he approached her until he was facing her for the second time that morning “I’m a fool. There’s nothing to talk,” and as soon as he finished talking he grabbed her head, and kissed her.

He caught her off guard. She hadn’t been expecting that he’d followed her, and least of all that he’d kiss her. But the feeling of emptiness she felt the moment she left his camp, almost half an hour ago, had made her see things differently. So, when she heard his voice at first she couldn’t help the big smile that appeared in her face, then a feeling of extreme happiness, and lastly her heart beating out from her chest: it was love, indeed.

The kiss was tender and delicate. Just a gentle touch with enough pressure so that she could feel him, but nothing that might frighten her. He didn’t want to scare her and made her think he wanted something more. Well, being honest, he wanted more, had wanted since the first time he saw her, but he needed to be sure she was on the same page.

It was Regina the one who took things further, overwhelmed by her thoughts and the kiss. She opened her mouth, and definitely how they began to kiss, showed that it was something both had craved for a long time.

When they first began to kiss, he had both hands at the sides of her head, as if trying to keep her still, but after some seconds, one of his hands went to the back of her head and intertwined with her hair, something he had wanted to do for weeks.

She had her hands over his shoulders, but as the kiss heated up she put them around his neck, and with this, he brought him closer.

They continued kissing, losing track of time. None of them dared to interrupt the moment by saying a word. They gave each other little pecks on the lips, just to escalate seconds later to passionate, open-mouthed kisses, all full of tongue, lips, teeth, and moans.

Finally, they broke the kiss but still continued in each other arms for some minutes, until Robin was the one to talk first.

“Regina, please don’t go away,” he said gazing into her eyes as he caressed her cheek “Please, Regina stay with me. I …I love you.”

She smiled at his words and only answered: “I love you too.”

That night, after they made love, she finally told him the story about how the king had proposed to her, leaving her with no other alternative than to flee and become a fugitive.

.........

Some months later, wedding bells proclaimed their love, and Regina couldn’t help to get a glimpse of the kid, by that time she knew his name was Henry, and his Savior mother, Emma, as she exited the chapel where her wedding took place. She was sure Henry and Emma had that expression in their eyes, because no curse broke, and –according to what they said months ago, when Regina first met them- those wedding bells were the end of the book they were stuck in.

For some years, Robin and Regina lived happily as outlaws in Robin’s camp. They improved their community along with the Merry Men and some villagers that began to join them and soon the families began to grow, and a younger generation arrived. At some point, they realized that cultivating crops, rearing livestock and adding value to what nature gave them, was more profitable (and less risky) than to steal.

Henry and his mom, over the years, became close to Regina and Robin and went to live with them to their camp, where both of them became an essential part of the community. They demonstrated some abilities they’d acquired in the place they said they came from because they provided Robin and Regina with useful insight that helped organize their people, and set some rules for peaceful and harmonious coexistence.

Soon, the fame of their community, the way they had organized it, providing safety, health, education, food and entertainment, and, how Robin and Regina ruled it, crossed borders and the name of Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves, and Regina, the Bandit, was everywhere known as an example of leaders of a fruitful community.

Due to Robin and Regina’s fame and leadership, at some point, the Queen, Snow White, had no other choice than to publicly pardon Robin and Regina for any crimes they committed in the past, and to recognize the territory they lived in as an independent one. No more running away from the Queen and her guards, no more obedience to the former Queen, and with this they were able to settle down for the first time in years, replacing the tents over time with rustic cabins for the families. It was no more a camp ….This was the birth of a new kingdom.

People in the kingdom chose Regina as their first leader after Robin decided she would make the perfect leader for their rising kingdom, because of her passion, commitment, and excellence. And when Friar Tuck put the crown on her head and proclaimed her the first elected Queen by the will of their people, Robin couldn’t help but whisper to her “I told you, you were born to be a queen.”

The curse never broke. It didn’t break with any of the kisses Regina shared over the years with her husband, nor with the countless times they made love, nor when their twins, Riley and Roland were born, some years after their marriage.

Regina got used to Henry's _we’ll find a way to break the curse, mom. I promise_ , until one day he just stopped repeating it, and it seemed he finally was happy with his life there. Regina grew fond of this kid, and it never bothered her that he continued calling her _mom_ because, eventually, Henry stole her heart and she loved him as if he were her child.

Over her life, Henry’s word remained with Regina, and she couldn’t take away from her head the thought that perhaps this was not her real life, but an alternate one, a book or whatever. However, it began to matter less to her. She found love, built a family with the man she loved, became a mother of two amazing kids, made friends that became like family, changed the life of thousands of people that at one point had nothing, was respected as a leader of a new kingdom, and had been able to maintain the peace with the neighbor kingdoms for years. She could say she found her happy ending. What else could she ask for? It didn’t seem possible to have a better life …with Robin, her kids, her people ….and Henry.

If her life was a just a story in a book … well, it was a hell of a book!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
